In the field of vinegrowing there is a need for performing the operations of sucker removal, bud removal and topping vines.
These operations, as is known by technicians in this sector, have always been done manually from the earliest times.
A certain form of mechanization of these operations has been tried only recently.
The mechanization attempt, however, it still in its initial stage and so far has not succeeded in the market because of the lack of machinery really suitable and effective for these operations.
It should be further noted that in the present state of the art only sucker removers are known that are substantially characterized by a frame generally carried behind the tractor and operating on the side of the tractor like an inverted U. At the bases of the ends of the inverted U, the frame supports a pair of arms equipped with a plurality of belts which, put in centrifugal rotation, work on both sides of the row being subjected to sucker removal to remove suckers from the stalk of the vine and, at the same time, to remove buds.
These types of known machines, recently introduced on the French market, have the drawback of being suitable exclusively for sucker removal in the French system of vinegrowing, i.e., on rows with low-pruned vines, because of the obvious difficulty that an implement of this type would encounter in working on rows with high-pruned vines.
Another drawback of this type of implement is its specificity, i.e., it is intended only for this operation.
The purpose of this invention is to achieve an implement for a tractor suitable not only for sucker removal but also for topping vines in a row, even for high-pruned vines.
Another drawback of existing machines is that with systems of known implements it is necessary to perform two separate operations: sucker and bud removal and then topping with another implement or manually.